wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Chaotic magic
Chaotic magic is magic of, from, or relating to, chaos. Malfurion tried to convince his brother that magic was innately chaotic. Arcane magic Arcane magic is chaotic in nature. The is Chaotic arcane energy crystallized from high-traffic portals. Anomalus Directing so much of Azeroth's arcane energy through the Nexus has created tears in reality. As Malygos's forces try to drive back invading creatures, the chaotic arcane power has taken form as Anomalus. If the creature is not stopped, it will unmake everything it can touch. Fel magic Fel, the language of chaos,https://twitter.com/DaveKosak/status/672523313189548032 is Chaos.https://twitter.com/Muffinus/status/608513789944684544 The way Dave Kosak would describe it: Fel is Chaotic Energy. Warlocks convert life into fel, draining the victim as a source of power.https://twitter.com/DaveKosak/status/654345020619689984 The energies at the Shatter Scar Vale are so chaotic that they manifest as violent entities, pure fel magic given form to lash out at all life. Influence on class Demon Hunters They made a pact, long ago, to fight against the forces of chaos using its own terrible powers against it. Druids Using his totem's power to channel the chaotic forces of the wind, the druid of the talon may create a furious cyclone that will lift enemy forces high into the air and then drop them back onto the ground, where they will be slowed for a limited amount of time. Warlocks Born of the Eredar race, warlocks are absolutely corrupt and unimaginably powerful. Their chaos magics have burnt out whole worlds and annihilated countless species over the aeons. Kil'jaeden taught the orcs the secrets of warlock magics, but the orcs could never master the powers of entropy and destruction as well as the wicked Eredar. Under Archimonde's command, the warlocks serve as the Legion's tacticians and strategists. Influence on race Creatures of the Void Creatures of the void are naturally chaotic. They are a necessary part of the universe, but they must be kept in check by the Light. Mystic Runesaber Infused with arcane power, the Mystic Runesaber has long been hidden by chaotic nether energies. Recently they have emerged from the shadows in search of ley lines to sate their thirst for magic. Sludge Beasts These strange creatures share an elemental heritage, but have been corrupted by the powers of chaos. Now they exist as tortured masses of semi-sentient goo. No one knows what their motivations are or if there is any specific ecology behind their existence.Bestiary (WC3 Manual) Tuskarr Having been recently overrun by the Blue Dragonflight's chaotic magic, the resident tuskarr of Indu'le have gone mad.Quest:In Service of Blood Twilight Beetles An enigmatic species, said to feed off the chaotic energies of the Old Gods.http://www.wowhead.com/npc=62118/twilight-beetle Maelstrom As the aftershocks from the Well's implosion rattled the bones of the world, the seas rushed in to fill the gaping wound left in the earth. Nearly eighty percent of Kalimdor's landmass had been blasted apart, leaving only a handful of sperate continents surrounding the new, raging sea. At the center of the new sea, where the Well of Eternity once stood, was a tumultuous storm of tiday fury and chaotic energies. This terrible scar, known as the Maelstrom, would never cease its furious spinning.The Sundering of the World Properties Chaotic magic always has the potential for unexpected results. Sargeras Sargeras, the God of Fel and Flame, is the dark god of chaotic magic.The Last Guardian Setesh Given the purpose of the Halls of Origination, the titans deemed it necessary to create Setesh, who presides over chaos,Staff of Ammunae a construct who holds sway over the powers of destruction. Should Setesh ever fall to corruption, the results would be disastrous. The Twisting Nether The Nether, an ethereal dimension of chaotic magics that connected the myriad worlds of the universe together, was home to an infinite number of malefic, demonic beings, who sought only to destroy life and devour the energies of the living universe.Origin of the Burning Legion#The Titans and the Ordering References See also * Magic External links